


good girl

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Angry Sex, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top!Camila, i'm like three months late with posting this whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "You have to tell me that you want it, Lauren. Tell me you want this.""Please."/Lauren, in Camila's room. After the KCAs.





	good girl

**Author's Note:**

> also known as: the top!camila fic nobody asked for (but we all truly deserve)
> 
> also please excuse the fact that i have about zero knowledge about what the music industry is actually like
> 
> enjoy

Lauren isn't sure how she's ended up on a completely different floor. Her hotel room is definitely _not_ anywhere near this one. Nonetheless, she walks down the hallway. Stops at the end of it.

After waiting for a few moments and gathering what she thinks might be courage, she knocks on the door she's stopped in front of. She hasn't thought about what she's going to say. Hell, until a minute ago, she didn't even know she'd find herself here.

When the door is opened, all thoughts are vanished from her brain, anyway. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight in front of her.

Camila Cabello is hardly intimidating. Yet Lauren has never found herself at a loss for words quite like this before. Not in front of her friends, not in front of her band mates, and especially not in front of _her_.

Rolling her eyes, Camila gestures for Lauren to come in. The latter complies hesitatingly.

The door is closed, and Camila turns around and leans against it.

Lauren has absolutely no idea why she has come here in the first place. She can't come up with any kind of explanation for what has happened tonight. For the first time, she has absolutely no idea what to say or do.

Camila frowns, and then expectantly raises an eyebrow.

Lauren just stares at the door behind her ex band mate.

Seconds, maybe minutes pass. Lauren notices the sparkle in Camila's dark eyes. She's not sure what it means.

When Lauren _does_ start speaking, Camila immediately cuts her off, "Save it."

Lauren tries again. "Camila, you don't even know–"

"I don't want to hear it. So _don't_. I had fun tonight. I don't need you to ruin it now. Nor do I _want_ you to."

Lauren understands her, sort of. That doesn't mean, however, that she's going to give up easily.

"Please. Just hear me out." The sentence comes out more like a question than anything else.

After seemingly thinking about it for a second, Camila's face develops a suspicious smirk, and she motions for Lauren to go on.

"Thanks," Lauren whispers. "I know this entire thing is majorly fucked up. Just, please, believe me when I say none of this was us. It was management. We– you know us. We wouldn't do that kind of thing," she goes on. She waits for a moment, and when Camila doesn't interrupt her, she keeps talking, her voice growing louder. "I still can't get it into my brain that they'd actually make us _do_ this," she says incredulously and lets out a breathy laugh. "That they'd make us miss your performance. Such an important one at that. Which is probably the point, but, I mean– God– Camila, I don't even know what to say. This is just– this is fucking shit," she ends her little speech.

Camila seems to have listened. The smirk on her face is gone, replaced by an unreadable expression.

There's nothing else Lauren can say right now, and she's not sure Camila would want to hear it, anyway.

She waits for a reaction of any kind.

And it follows.

Just– Lauren doesn't see it coming.

She's just about to say something else after all when lips press against hers, _hard_. It's almost bruising. She definitely doesn't know this side of Camila, and she's honestly kind of scared. (But she also _really_ wants to find out more.)

She kisses her back since there aren't a lot of other options, and not a second later, Camila's tongue is in her mouth.

Wow.

She did _not_ expect anything like this when she came here, but, to be honest, she's loving it. All of it.

Camila's kisses are breathtaking, in the most literal sense of the word, but Lauren thinks that she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with no air in her lungs if it meant kissing Camila.

Lauren's pulled out of her thoughts with Camila biting her neck, and she gasps because holy _shit_ , this is turning her on.

And Camila doesn't stop there. She keeps biting her neck, sucking on the skin occasionally to leave hickeys.

Lauren doesn't mind being _marked_ by Camila, either, she decides.

It's hot as hell in the room, and, well, her clothes need to go. Camila's, too.

Her hands haven't been doing anything, just sitting on the other girl's waist, but now she wants to use one of them to take Camila's shirt off, and she's about to reach for the hem of it and–

"No," Camila hisses after she's broken the kiss. Then, she slaps Lauren's hand away.

Lauren is about to protest; she risks a glance up into Camila's eyes and–

 _Whoa_.

They're incredibly dark, pupils all dilated, and Lauren's words are stuck in her throat.

She does _not_ dare protest with Camila looking like… like _this_.

Camila's grin is a satisfied one, and she takes her own shirt off before undoing her pants. A few seconds later, she stands in front of Lauren in only her underwear and Lauren– Lauren can't really think with so much of Camila's skin visible. She takes all of the younger girl's tanned body in and–

"Aren't you going to do something?" Camila teases. "Come on, Lolo."

The nickname does something to Lauren – she's not sure if it's good or bad, really – and she takes a step forward, ready to kiss Camila again.

"Nuh-uh," the younger girl whispers and taps her forefinger on Lauren's chest to stop the girl. "You have to tell me that you want it, Lauren. Tell me you want this," she basically purrs.

Lauren instantly knows what Camila wants.

She doesn't really want to play this game, but with Camila– it's always been different with Camila. And right now, she'd probably leave if this were anyone but the younger Latina– but it _is_ her and so she says _it_.

"Please."

It's exactly what Camila wants to hear and– " _Good girl_. Come here," she says and pulls Lauren closer again by the waist.

Their lips meet, and it's gentler than before at first. But then– Camila takes off Lauren's shirt and soon her pants follow and then– they're both in their underwear, nothing else.

Skin meets skin.

Bare thighs meet bare thighs.

It's almost too much.

Lauren knows not to take it too far by now, so she just kisses Camila back, lets their tongues play an incredibly heated game, and waits for the other girl to take them both to bed.

It doesn't happen. Lauren should have guessed this much.

Camila breaks their kiss. One of her hands is still on Lauren's waist, and the other one is brought to her jaw now. Camila's fingers lightly caress her while she quietly says, "You want more, don't you?"

When Lauren replies, "Yes," it's almost urgent.

Camila notices. She laughs. "Then you have to earn it."

Oh, _God_. This Camila is _so_ unlike the Camila Lauren has come to know.

"How–"

"Sh," Camila interrupts her, "don't speak. Show me you want it. You've been so…" she trails off.

Lauren's been… what? Stiff? Well, yeah, she doesn't exactly want to make a mistake that results in her having to wait any longer so–

 _Oh_.

Camila's given her permission. Which means, now– okay. She understands. So all of this _is_ a game. Camila's game.

Alright.

Lauren bites her lip and looks at Camila, nodding, to silently tell her that, _yes_ , she gets it, and she's going to do as she's told.

"Good girl," Camila repeats.

Lauren initiates their kiss this time, and then she doesn't wait a second to _show_ Camila what she wants. How _much_ she wants it.

Camila's hands are buried in her hair almost instantly.

Lauren grabs Camila's ass and squeezes it. This elicits a moan from the younger girl and Lauren is satisfied because _she_ has just made _Camila_ moan. She realizes again just how turned on she's getting because of th– right. Do more. _Show_ Camila she wants this.

(Because she _does_. So much.)

Her hands leave Camila's firm behind and settle on her waist for a few moments while both girls are still exchanging sensual kiss after sensual kiss (or maybe it's just one– there's honestly no way to tell if one kiss has ended… or if another one has begun), then, Lauren tentatively lets her right hand wander up Camila's body. Camila doesn't protest, which is _definitely_ a good sign, so Lauren dares more. Her hand cups Camila's breast and–

Okay. Moaning Camila is her new favorite Camila.

Lauren kisses the other girl harder to make her understand just how _much_ she loves when she moans and since Camila is smart, Lauren is sure she's figured it out.

When Lauren's other hand joins her right one and cups Camila's right breast, Camila bites her lip and she swears she feels her fingernails on her scalp and–

Well, let's just say turned on Camila is her new favorite Camila. Because at this rate, Lauren's going to have a new favorite Camila in, like, two seconds and–

Yeah, let's keep it general for now.

Lauren isn't sure if she's allowed to take Camila's bra off, doesn't know if it's against the _rules_ , so she leaves her hands exactly where they are an focuses on kissing Camila, hoping that the girl will give her some sort of sign.

She's not disappointed when Camila turns the both of them around and pushes her towards the bed.

Lauren gasps when she lands on it. Camila doesn't follow, so she's just lying there, not knowing what to do. Her breathing is ragged, her lips are aching for another kiss.

"Get on your knees and face the headboard," instructs Camila. She's standing in front of the bed, looking down at Lauren. With her messy hair and her almost black eyes and this expression she's wearing on her face she honestly kind of scares L–

"I said _get on your knees_ , Lauren." This time, Camila almost growls, so Lauren does exactly as she's been told. She kneels at the other end of the bed, and puts her hands down on the sheets as well to support her weight. Then, she looks back at Camila over her shoulder, waiting for further… instructions. When she sees Camila raise an eyebrow at her action, she looks away again, embarrassed.

(She wants to apologize but she knows it'll just get her in more trouble, so she holds back.)

Suddenly, Lauren feels this– this sharp pain on her butt cheek, and she moans out involuntarily.

"Camila, what–"

"Stop. You don't get to talk," Camila interrupts immediately, effectively shutting Lauren up for the next minutes.

There's another slap. And she feels pain again. And then again, and again, and again.

Camila is _spanking_ her, and even though it _really_ hurts (seriously, where'd she get this strength from?), Lauren is absolutely loving this, and it's turning her on to no end.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you? That's dirty, Lauren," Camila laughs. But it's not her usual laugh, it's– it's–

 _Fuck_.

Lauren feels like she's about to come already, and she doesn't think that that's even possible because Camila has been spanking her, she's not been actively _pleasuring_ her, and it's– you can't–

It stops. No more slaps. Nothing.

Then, "Off the bed. Get naked, and then get back." It's obvious that it's an _order_ , so Lauren doesn't waste a second because she knows she definitely doesn't want to piss Camila off right now.

So she complies. She takes her bra off, then her panties, and gets back into the same position as before.

Camila, in the meanwhile, is probably undressing, too – it sounds like it, anyway – and then Lauren feels her climb onto the bed.

"I thought I loved when you break the rules, Lauren," whispers Camila, and her voice is a lot closer than Lauren expected, "but right now…" she pauses for a second, "right now, I definitely like you better abiding by them."

Lauren moans. This is so, _so_ hot. Camila saying her name like this and– yeah. She can't help it, she moans again. She's not allowed to speak, anyway, so.

Camila touches her (probably still red) cheek with a cold hand and strokes it for a second.

"I wish I could have you like this forever. On all fours, ready for me to take you," the younger girl says innocently, "You look so good like this, Lauren."

Lauren whimpers at this. Camila's said her name _again_ , and– she's always loved the way she– God, she _needs_ Camila.

"You're right on the edge, aren't you?" Camila laughs quietly, "So _desperate_ …" She lets two of her fingers glide through Lauren's folds from where she's sitting on the bed behind the older girl. "So wet…"

Bucking her hips into the touch, Lauren groans at the words. She swears she could come from Camila talking to her like this alone, but– she wants, needs more.

And she's an open book for Camila right now.

The younger girl rubs circles on Lauren's clit, knowing very well that it'll make her crazy. But, okay, Lauren _is_ already crazy. For Camila. And this dominating side of her that–

God. Oh, God.

Camila has entered her. Camila is _inside_ of her and Lauren's pretty sure she's screaming right now but she doesn't care. Because Camila is finally giving her exactly what she–

"Tell me what you need."

Lauren doesn't respond, she's too focused on the pleasure she's being granted. But apparently Camila's having none of that.

"Use your words, Lauren. Come on. You can do this. Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

Okay, she's going to try. Because she needs to come and she needs _Camila_ to make her come and–

"I–" she interrupts herself with a loud moan, "I need to– I need to come, Camila, I–"

"Say it. Say the word."

" _Please_."

"Good girl," says Camila, and she keeps thrusting into Lauren, but doesn't do anything more.

Then–

"Touch yourself."

"I–" Oh, God. She– what? Lauren wants to say it, wants to ask her what she means by– but– she can't get it out.

Camila clears it up for her. "Make yourself come. Touch your clit."

She does. With nothing on her mind but that aching desire to finally come, she brings one of her hands that have been resting on the sheets between her legs and then to her clit. (Her arms hurt from keeping herself up but she absolutely doesn't care. She only needs her release. So she chases it.) She rubs circles on her clit in the way she always does when she touches herself, and after a few more of Camila's thrusts, she comes.

Hard.

She _knows_ she screams when she clenches around the younger girl's fingers.

She stops touching herself and brings her hand back down on the bed, and then basically breaks down on the mattress, her head resting on her forearms.

Camila withdraws her fingers when she knows Lauren has come down from her high.

"Turn around," Camila says all of a sudden, and it sounds really impatient.

It takes a little while for Lauren to actually _turn around_ because her limbs feel like jelly, but then she's met with the sight of Camila, naked, turned on, clearly needing her own orgasm.

 _Wow_.

Camila smirks, and Lauren realizes she's probably said it out loud. (But, really, though, _wow_.)

It doesn't take long after this for Camila to lie down. She spreads her legs and Lauren almost chokes on her own saliva at how incredibly _wet_ the younger girl is. Before she can react in any way, however, Camila closes her eyes and starts touching herself. Cups one of her breasts while the fingers of her other hand are soon on her inner thigh, very close to her wetness.

"You'll have another thing coming if you–" a moan interrupts her own words because she's brought her fingers to her clit, "if you don't get to work immediately."

So Lauren does just that. She gets herself into a comfortable position between Camila's legs and– okay, she's never done this before. Is she supposed to– yeah, well, her tongue is probably–

"Lauren," says Camila, and it sounds threatening. So, not wasting any more time, Lauren takes Camila's hand and licks her wetness off of her fingers.

"Shit," Camila curses then, and Lauren _really_ shouldn't be surprised that Camila would  _curse_ but somehow she _is_ and– _right_.

She decides she'd start at the beginning, though, and then kind of… go with it. So instead of getting down to business right away, she kisses Camila. She climbs up from where she's been between her legs and connects their mouths.

The younger girl tastes herself on Lauren's tongue and moans, then buries her hands in her hair as if to tell her to _hurry up_ and then she–

"For– fuck's sake, Lauren."

The addressed girl stops kissing Camila and puts her lips on her neck. Bites her, sucks on the sensitive skin, hopefully _marking_ the younger girl in the process, and then lets her lips wander further down. Her next stop is Camila's breast, and she can feel fingernails join the game on her head when she teases Camila's nipple with her tongue. Lauren bites it experimentally and is rewarded by another moan and a hand pulling her hair. She cups Camila's other breast, too, then, teasing her other nipple at the same time. She makes the other girl moan out her name breathlessly with her actions and– it's so goddamn sexy.

Lauren gets an idea. Her lips leave the other girl's breast, and she puts both of her hands next to her body. Then, she lets one of her legs glide in between the other girl's thighs, and grinds down directly on her center.

It makes _both_ of them moan now. Lauren can't help but feel proud of herself for making Camila this wet, and oh, _God_ – she really needs to make her come. She deserves it after the incredible orgasm she's given her, so–

She purposefully grinds down a few more times, kissing Camila in the meanwhile to swallow her little gasps and moans, and then stops both of her actions. She kisses her jaw, neck, breasts, tummy and–

Seconds later, she's _finally_ back where Camila most probably needs her. Wants her. Her– her tongue. And, in all honesty, even though she has no experience in what she's about to do, Lauren really wants her tongue on Camila, too. She's about to taste her and– _wow_. Camila looks beautiful like this, panting, her eyes closed, biting her lip, and… her legs spread like this– yeah. Lauren really _needs_ to taste her now. So she does. She leans down from where she's been busy looking at the other girl's body, and then– she moans. It's– it's incredible. Camila is– so sweet and– so _Camila_ – she's _delicious_ , and Lauren really doesn't want this to be the last time she ever does this because– it's… wow.

"Lauren– don't make me say it," Camila's voice comes suddenly, and Lauren remembers that she does in fact have a _task_ to complete.

Knowing exactly what Camila means by _it_ , Lauren goes to work – even though she is kind of tempted to make her say it – lets her tongue glide into Camila's entrance to collect some more of her wetness, then easily finds her clit to give her what she wants and deserves.

Just when she's about to–

"Stop."

And Lauren panics for a second because– has she done something wrong? Is– should she not have used her tongue like that? Why does Camila want her to stop? Because Lauren doesn't _want_ to stop, she wants to keep going. This is so hot and Camila tastes so good and–

"Just– lie down. On your back," Camila instructs further, and Lauren lies down on her back because– she doesn't– she's not– what's _happening_? Seriously, Camila isn't really making her _stop_ , is she? Like, completely–

It doesn't take long until Lauren realizes what Camila's about to do, though. And– holy– "Fuck," she says, and then bites her lip in case any more words want to leave her mouth without her consent. Luckily, Camila doesn't react, and Lauren keeps trying to lie still and not say or do anything that could potentially ruin anything– like Camila's mood. Lauren looks at the ceiling instead. She hears Camila move on the bed, and she tries to mentally prepare herself for what's about to come (her, probably, because– holy _shit_ ).

It comes. Lauren's not sure if maybe she's about to faint because this is turning her on a little _too_ much – just the _thought_ of it is – and– Camila– she– she straddles her face and– oh, God.

"Eat me, Lauren," whimpers a breathless Camila who's probably grasping the headboard for support while she's sitting on– on Lauren's _face_.

Camila's words make Lauren moan again – all of this is just far too much for her at the moment – and that in turn makes Camila moan– and– it's all–

"Please."

The word is music to Lauren's ears, and she didn't expect it _at all_ , and– she starts doing what she's supposed to do. She lets her tongue settle on Camila's clit, and she younger girl all but grinds down on her face. Lauren's hands shoot up to grab Camila's thighs and– yeah, this isn't something she's going to forget about _any_ time soon. She mostly circles Camila's clit with her tongue, and occasionally dips it into her entrance – which makes the other Latina whine and gasp every time – and sooner rather than later, Camila comes, clenching around nothing. Lauren laps up as much of Camila's wetness as she can, but some of it still drips down her chin.

(She doesn't mind. At all.)

Lauren keeps drawing lazy patterns on the younger girl's clit as she calms down – which makes her flinch a little seen as she's probably _really_ sensitive right now – and when she has, she climbs off of Lauren. And while Lauren's glad that she can breathe normally again, she's also kind of, well, not glad because, wow, she would _love_ to do _that_ again.

Camila lies down next to Lauren, and the latter can't help but stare. In her post-orgasmic state, Camila is even more beautiful than usual. Which, honestly, Lauren didn't think would be possible. But here she is, with her still swollen lips and messy hair, and Lauren thinks that she couldn't get _any_ prettier.

"Sorry for– well, you know," Camila says quietly and– she seems kind of embarrassed.

"Oh," Lauren replies immediately, "no, don't apologize, it's– it's alright, believe me."

(It's oh, so, _very_ alright indeed.)

"So– um. I–" The younger girl is, for the first time, at a loss for words. And it's _so_ out of character for the Camila Lauren's got to know tonight.

"I love you," Lauren says all of a sudden because she _really_ cannot hold it in any longer and– would Camila have done– well, all of _that_ if she didn't love her back? Or did she– has she– did she just need someone to get her off? Is that– that wouldn't be Camila, would it? Then again–

"I love you, too," Camila replies, and just like that, Lauren's fears are gone. She swears she sees a tear in Camila's eyes before she leans over and kisses her deeply.

The kiss is so unlike everything that's been happening all night, and Lauren thinks that it's their best kiss yet. Because it's so– it's so _pure_ , filled with raw emotions. Emotions they have been feeling for years, been _holding in_ for years.

What's happening right now is all new, and it means everything. It's like– it's like Camila's trying to convince her that _no_ , it's not just sex, it's not a one-time thing, it's– this is _real_ , there are feelings, and–

When she falls asleep, Lauren knows that Camila will not only be here when she wakes up tomorrow, no, she'll be there for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this


End file.
